


2017 After The Race

by ve_zetrax



Series: After The Race [1]
Category: Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Other, WhatsApp Group Chat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ve_zetrax/pseuds/ve_zetrax
Summary: Drama yang disajikan di lintasan kadang berbeda dengan yang disajikan di dalam grup WA





	2017 After The Race

_Musim perdana balapan kuda besi kelas para raja menampilkan kejutan yang luar biasa. Para rookie tampil dengan sangat memukau, sang juara moto2 tahun lalu membuktikan bahwa gelarnya sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Maverik Vinales yang di jadikan top favorit dalam perjudian merebutkan gelar tampil memukai di tengah gurun dengan lampu malam yang menghiasi. Dan jangan lupakan sang veteran, the doctor yang berhasil merebut podium pada awal pembuka balapan…_

**WA Grup : “Rider MotoGP nan Ketjeeh abiessss”**

**Member : 19**

**New : 4**

**_Andrea(1)04 add johann05 , Alex42, Jonas94 and Sam22_ **

****

**Cal35**

Eet si bocah kenceng juga pas pindah motor

 

**Jorge99**

Motor gw itu cal

Udh gw jampe jampe

 

**Danilo09**

Jadi pengen pindah jadi warna biru nih

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Suzuki maksud lo?

 

**Danilo09**

Yamaha maksud gw

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Kesini aja

Ntar gw pake motor lu

 

**Cal35**

Lu masih cinta beut keknya ama ducati

@andrea ade

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Apalah daya gw cal

Kursi gw di rebut

 

**Jorge99**

Et jangan nyalahin gw.. tuh bocah jg ngerebut kursi gw

 

**Andrea(1)04**

Jangan jangan lu jatoh gegara gk nyaman ama kursi motorlu ye?

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Iya

Apalah gw

Hanya kerikil di gravel

 

**Cal35**

Lu keknya makan pasir gravel nih ampe koslet begini

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Makan ati gw

 

**Jorge99**

Sama gw lagi?

Terus aja

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Apaan si lu

Gw makan ati pake pasta juga

Lu mah sensi

Besok gw sruduk lu

 

**Aleix41**

Ngomong ngomong soal ngambil kursi……………………………..

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Ape lu lex?

Gw sruduk lu

 

**Andrea(1)04**

Gk puas lu sruduk gw masih aja sruduk yang laen

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Bukan gk puas, gw minta ama Suzuki jangan di kasih rem motor gw

 

**Pol44**

Padahal yang ada bantengnya gw ngapa lu yang demen sruduk menyeruduk?

 

**Stefan06**

Gw juga ada bantengnya betewe

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Gw sensi ama yang merah merah

Auto sruduk gitu deh

 

**Aleix41**

Gw sruduk duluan lu

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Gw sruduk elu di gravel

 

**Pol44**

Yuk ah Stefan kita tosan bae

 

**Tito53**

Gw ada cheetah nya btw

/gk ada yg nanya si

 

**Danilo09**

Anda baik baik saja saudara ianonne?

 

**Jack43**

Gw juga to

 

**Cal39**

“karena sruduk di aspal belom namPOL bagi seorang the maniac”

 

**Andrea(1)04**

Gw beruntung deh lu dah gk jadi temen berbagi garasi gw lagi

Lu suka keserempet keknya

Otaknya

@tito n jack .. wah kalian sama sama ada chhetahnya.. kalian pasti temen setim

 

**Andrea(2)29**

@danilo : fisik gw  baik baik saja, tapi hati dan pikiran ini terasa sakittt pak danilo

@cal : lu tau beut gw cal

Gw cium lu

@andrea yang lain : ah lu kangen kali ma gw?

@stefan : gw gk liat lu kemaren kemana bae lu?

 

**Cal35**

Gw lebih baik di sruduk daripada dicium elu

Ya ampuuunnnnnn andrea adeee

Lu amnesia apa ampe lupa Stefan dah beda lintasan ama kita

 

**Stefan06**

Gw kemaren ngerace ko.. lu nya aja yg gk ngeliat gw

Gw kan invisible

 

**Pol44**

Wah andrea ade ama cal maennya

 

**Bradley38**

Mainnya di gravel

Hebat beut lu Stefan invisible…

 

**Cal35**

Main pasir bikin boneka voodoo buat sruduk lu brocom

Nah it lu tau brad

 

**Andrea(1)04**

Elu lebih suka gravel daripada aspal cal?

 

**Cal35**

Yg jelas gw suka pisang

 

**Jorge99**

Apaan si lu andrea

Gw sruduk lu nih

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Apan si lu Jorge maen sruduk sruduk..

Gw kempesin ban lu ntar

 

**Pol44**

Civil war

 

**Jack43**

Ih andrea abang ko tau si

Jadi malu aku

 

**Vale46**

Eeettt yang pake item item cakar ijo di depan ko ngeselin ya

 

**Cal35**

Jangan jangan herve ngasih monster versi baru nih ke mereka jadi bisa kabur

Waktu gw masih pake ramuan lama

Najis lu jack

 

**Jorge99**

Anak bawang udh ngasepin yang tua

Gk sopan emang

 

**Maverick25**

Lu dong tua :p

Idih jack

 

**Jack43**

Kalian jelesss aish

 

**Jorge99**

Apaan si lu bocah

Lu juga di asepin ama johann kan

 

**Maverick25**

Tapi kan gw lebih muda daripada elu elu dan elu yang ada disini

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Mack, kalo di race nanti gw bisa sruduk lu, jangan panggil gw Andrea Ianonne

 

**Tito53**

Yeelah jack

 

**Maverick25**

Apaan si lu sruduk sruduk gw

Motor gw kenceng loh

 

**Andrea(1)04**

Ko kzl ya

 

**Jorge99**

Tunggu… “kalo nanti gw bisa”

Kalo bisa

Kalo engga?

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Gw mah realistis aja.. motor gw gk secepet motornya yang dah lu jampe jampe

Jadi kemungkinan gw bisa sruduk dia kecil

Kalo gw bisa panggil gw THE SRUDUK KING

 

**Cal35**

Yaelah mack lu mah kegeeran

Gw suka julukan lu yang itu daripada the maniac joe

(((tumbs up)))

 

**Maverick25**

Biarin :p

Wih the sruduk king

Gahar juga

 

**Bradley38**

Asooyyy julukannya

 

**Stefan06**

CUCOK

 

**Vale46**

Yang penting podium ye

Andrea ade, lu coba berobat ke klinik pak danilo lagi lah

Lu malu maluin warga italia aja

 

**Bradley38**

Lah iya ngapa tech3 yang sekarang bisa ngacir gitu

Herve ngasih jampe jampe kali ya

 

**Pol44**

Kannnn

Leh uga lu andrea ade julukannya

 

**Jorge99**

Coba lu minum monsternya anak anak tech3

Siapa tau lu bisa terbang

Sip gw bakal panggil lu itu kalo lu bisa sruduk Yamaha

/eh

 

**Pol44**

Eeettt monster not gives you wings

Tapi redbull

 

**Andrea(1)04**

Asal bukan “make you be the sruduk master”

Kan banteng

Elu Jorge mentang mentang dah pindah

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Keknya gw kudu minum redbull nih biar bisa sruduk yang merah merah

Lu kan merah Jorge tiati kalo gw hilap

 

**Jorge99**

Gw copot ban lu kalo lu berani sruduk gw

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Sip

Gw copot harga diri gw buat sruduk elu

Liat aja

 

**Danilo09**

Saudara ianonne, saya on the way ke motorhome anda

Tolong bersabar

 

**Stefan06**

Liat liatan ye

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Iya pak danilo,

Gw makan ampela pasta gw dulu ye

Iye liatin aja udeh.. gk tau apaan yg kudu diliat juga

 

**Marc93**

Apa rasanya itu ati ampela pasta

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Rasa rasa yang pernah ada marc

 

**Cal35**

WKWKWKWKWK

Lu keknya beneran makan krikil ye

 

**Vale46**

Buat ducati atau yang itu tuh dre?

 

**Maverick25**

Ciee the maniac joe gagal mup on

The soon to be “the sruduk king”

Eh jangan deh gw gk suka di sruduk

 

**Aleix41**

Mending di tikung di lintasan daripada di sruduk ke gravel

 

**Dani26**

Gw gk mau nyobain tuh pasta

 

**Vale46**

Jangan dani, lu makan pasta yang beneran enak aja..

Nanti kalo race di mugello gw traktir

 

**Tito53**

Setuju ama aleix

 

**Maverick25**

Gw dong om traktir

 

**Vale46**

Lu mah masih bocah

 

**Maverick25**

Justru krn gw masih bocah butuh di traktir

 

**Dani26**

Oke

 

**Vale46**

Lu mah rese.. ogah ah gw traktir

 

**Maverick25**

Kejam

Pilih kasih

 

**Marc93**

Lu ditraktir vale, nah elu nraktir gw ya dan

 

**Dani26**

Sip

 

**Jorge99**

Andrea abang lu traktir gw apa

 

**Andrea(1)04**

Dih elu dah tua juga

 

**Aleix41**

Asik beut lu dani di traktir om  mulu

 

**Dani26**

Asik dong

 

**Pol44**

Lu traktir gw bang

 

**Aleix41**

Minta ama Bradley gih

 

**Bradley38**

Boleh pol, tapi race besok gw finish depan lu ye

 

**Pol44**

OGAH

 

**Johann05**

Wah ada grup ginian juga

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Eh johann zarco

Yang masuk masuk motogp langsung ngasepin yang senior

Kena penalty 30sec lu

 

**Johann05**

Hahahhahhaha

 

**Jorge99**

Songong beut lu dateng dateng cuman ketawa doang

 

**Maverick25**

Kebiasaan si johann

Eet banyak amat 30 sec

Sekalian wae kga usah balapan

 

**Marc93**

^

 

**Maverick25**

Punya Jonas tuh

Awas orangnya ngamuk

 

**Johann05**

Hahahhahaha

 

**Cal35**

Dih

Belom ada hak ciptanya

 

**Tito53**

Johann kebiasaanya tetap sama

 

**Jonas94**

Gw kalem bae lah disini

Masih anak bawang

 

**Vale46**

Nah baguusss

Besok lu jangan nyruduk gw kyk yg eno ye

Anak bawang di belakang ae

 

**Maverick25**

Nah itu

 

**Jonas94**

Pengecualian buat elu mack

 

**Maverick25**

Gpp si.. motor gw kenceng

Lbh kenceng daripada elu

 

**Jack43**

Tapi kenapa bisa di deketin ama zarco?

 

**Danilo09**

Nah itu.. kudu dipertanyakan

 

**Jonas94**

Johann kalo ngerace pake helm dengan kaca item jadi gk keliatan

Siapa bae di sruduk

 

**Andrea(2)29**

EEHHHH GW YG BISA SRUDUK MENYERUDUK

YG LAIN GK BOLEH

GW DAH DAPET SURAT LEGAL DARI DORNA

 

**Cal35**

Gw demo kalo begitu ke dorna

 

**Vale46**

Gw ikutan cal..

Lu kan fansnya dikit, jadi ntar gk dianggep

Ama gw aja, fans gw bejibun

 

**Stefan06**

Gw ikut juga kali kali lu butuh tambahan massa

 

**Jorge99**

Gw juga ikut lah

Nah betul stefan

 

**Aleix41**

Ada ya surat resmi menyeruduk rider lain

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Ada beneran

Besok lu gw sruduk , kalo lu protes gw kasih suratnya

 

**Aleix41**

Gw ikut demo lah

 

**Johann05**

Perasaan semua kaca helmnya juga item jon

 

**Cal35**

Ko gw kezel ye ama lu om

 

**Dani26**

Makannya johann, anak baru mah maennya di belakang aja

 

**Jack43**

Gw jagain

 

**Maverick25**

Kek pawang lu jagain anak orang jack

 

**Jack43**

Gpp mack

 

**Sam22**

Waduh ada juga grup beginian

 

**Andrea(1)04**

Ada lah

Kita juga gk mau kalah ama kelas bawah kaliii

 

**Alex42**

Johann lu tega ama gw

Kita kan biasanya deket deketan tapi kali ini kau pergi menjauh

 

**Marc93**

Sebelum akhirnya terjatuh

 

**Alex42**

Nah itu

Gk tega gw ngetiknya

 

**Maverick25**

“aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi”~

 

**Jonas94**

“aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam”

 

**Johann05**

Jatoh ke gravel jon

Kaga ke laut

 

**Cal35**

GW SUKA GAYA LO JO

 

**Jorge99**

JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 

**Dani26**

Lautan pasir iya kali bisa…

 

**Jonas94**

Nah iya maksud gw gitu dani, johann

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Alibi lu

 

**Danilo09**

Saudara Ianonne tolong buka pintunya

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Oke..

Tp cewe gw lagi di motorhome gw gpp?

 

**Danilo09**

Jangan lah kalo gitu

Gw balik besok lagi aja ye

 

**Andrea(2)29**

Sip

 

......tbc.........

**Author's Note:**

> Dan semuanya ini FIKSI, hanya untuk hiburan semata :)


End file.
